The goal of the present investigation is to compare the diagnosis obtained with a simple self-administered questionnaire to those from face to face personal and resource person interviews administered to a consecutive series of alcoholics admitted to a Veterans Administration inpatient alcohol treatment program. Comparisons will involve relevant intake diagnoses on primary and secondary alcoholism (i.e., alcohol related difficulties secondary to other major psychiatric disorders), as well as the prediction of the twelve month course. As a secondary goal, factors which might contribute to the development of alcoholism in individuals with no alcoholic first degree relatives will also be explored. In the first year of the investigation 100% of 141 men admitted to the alcohol treatment program have agreed to fill out a questionnaire and 139 (99%) have participated in a face to face interview. Resource person interviews have been successfully completed for 95% of the sample.